Favourites
by Ififall
Summary: Seamus made Neil think he was special, until he finds out that Seamus lied. He's determined to get closer to The Brady's, but will Brendan allow it?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult and disturbing scenes. Featuring The character "Neil" from the film "Mysterious Skin" Neil's Mom's name is made up.

* * *

To Seamus, Neil was the perfect target. The right age. The right type. A skinny little kid that had just turned Eight years old. His Dad wasn't in the picture. Seamus played the "Good Neighbour card" Inviting the kids and their parents, over for lunch. Then visits with parents became the kid's doing chores. Then the parent's trusted him enough to babysit. Every Friday, but with Neil's mom, it was twice a week. More than enough time for Seamus to strike.

Seamus had a large kitchen. He'd spent time working on it, because Kids liked snacks. He built the cupboards himself, leaving the large knife drawer sharp. When a kid came over, Seamus would "accidentally" cut himself on the sharp drawer, and trap any child to kiss it better. He didn't do that With Neil. He didn't have to. Neil's Mom Anna was a flirty drunk, that went out with loser after loser. Neil was just crying out to be seen, crying out to be touched….

Well, that's what Seamus thought anyway….

* * *

Anna had gone out one night, leaving little Neil with him again. He decided tonight was the night. "Do you want chocolate lad?" Seamus asked.

"You sound weird…where are you from?" Little Neil asked.

"Ireland. It's far away from here. I'm all alone" Seamus said.

"You have Kyle and Tim and Rilee, and their Moms and Dads….and me and my mom" Neil said.

"Thanks Neil….but I've got a secret Neil. You can't tell anyone….promise?" Seamus asked. Neil nodded.

* * *

"Out of all the little boys….you're my _favourite _Neil, you're the best" Seamus said.

* * *

Seamus got a spiked drink for Neil. That's how it started. Those words, that led to cuddling. Neil liked it at first. He never got any cuddles at home. Mom told him that at Eight years old, he was too old for that crap. Mom said that cuddles were for wimps and babies. As Neil would go over on his own more often Seamus would throw in something new every time.

Seamus would teach him how to kiss, then take his clothes off. He'd take pictures of Neil posing. Then Seamus would rub Neil's leg one week, and stroke his crotch the next. Seamus would make Neil touch him, but it didn't work out. Seamus would tell him that Neil's hands were too small, or that he wasn't going fast enough. That made Neil feel bad. Soon after that disaster Neil woke up one day to find out that Seamus had left. He could remember the neighbourhood kids being pissed off. One boy was crying about it. But Neil kept the awkwardness inside and told himself that Seamus would come back.

He didn't.

* * *

Ten years later Neil still thought about Seamus. The way Seamus fed him toffee, and made him suck his fingers or the way he'd licked his hand when Seamus cut it on the drawer. He never thought he'd see him again. Until Trevor. Neil wasn't ashamed. He worked on the clock as a "giver to the needy". Those in need of physical contact. Yes, he was a prostitute and he was proud of it. It paid the bills and he didn't mind fucking anyone as long as he got paid. When he saw an ad online for work in the UK. He jumped at it. A long plane ride later he slept for two hours before getting a shower and going to his interview. There was no need to beat around the bush. Trevor Royale was the manager of the club and greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Alright?" Trevor asked.

* * *

"Yeah….you know what I do right?" Neil asked.

"Provide rich clients with a "personal touch?" Trevor asked.

"How rich?" Neil asked.

"Rich enough to get you a better suit" Trevor said. "You'll go for any woman right?" Trevor asked.

"Girls….guys…..whatever" Neil said.

"Lads too…..interesting" Trevor said with pound signs in his eyes.

* * *

"Yeah…..interested?" Neil asked. He figured that he had this job in the bag. Trevor was hot and Neil would kick himself if he walked out without giving Trevor a try.

"You're a cocky little git aren't you?" Trevor asked.

"I can show you _how_ cocky in that room" Neil said pointing to a door.

"No need" Trevor said. "You start Monday, I want you here nice and late" Trevor said. To celebrate Neil went to the local club Chez Chez. He went to the bar and ordered a beer.

"One bud please" He asked.

"ID?" The guy asked.

* * *

"What? What are you trying to say?" Neil asked.

"I'll repeat….ID" The barman said gruffly.

"This is crazy" Neil said.

"I'm gonna guess, you haven't got any ID, cards or paper proof of your real age. Kid I'll ask you nicely….get out" The man said.

"No…..I wanna talk your manager" Neil said.

"_I 'am _the manager" The man said. "Leave" Neil didn't want to cause a scene and left walking next to the local park where he could hear two people talking on the path.

* * *

"Dad…..I don't want you coming along on this date…..I don't want you to scare him off" The woman said.

"He needs scaring off, no-one's good enough for my _favourite _little girl" The man said. Neil paused.

* * *

He recognised that voice. Without thinking, he shouted out:

"Seamus?" He heard the Father and Daughter stop in their tracks.

* * *

He ran away in confusion back to his room. What if it wasn't him? Then he'd just made an ass out of himself for no reason at all.

But if it was "that" Seamus he had to see him again.

* * *

He had no idea what he'd say to Seamus...or what he'd do...but...

Neil needed answers and he was prepared to go to any lengths to get them.


End file.
